ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
El Chupacabra (2014)
From the producer of Transformers, when Katie Malnew's father is killed, she and her Uncle Stewart, are aided by a black person, whom Stewart distrusts due to the fact that White people treated black people like slaves in the 1500's, and some old friends. Premieres August 15, 2014 Characters *Stewart Malnew (Liam Neeson) - Katie's uncle, who does Steve a favor to burn a picture involving the Chupacabra, which has the ability to see into the future, in the end, teachs Katie how to do the Water Skis! *Katie Malnew (Amanda Bynes) - Stewart's niece and Steve's daughter, she and her uncle go on a quest, in the end, decides Revenge is not the answer! *Bennie Jules (Eddie Murphy) - whom Stewart dislikes, because he was talking to Katie, and black people tried to beat her, but his wife, Briana, intervened, and Steve, moments before his death, rescued her, in the end, is accepted by Stewart, and the community! *Dr. Leonidas Grant (Oliver Platt) - aids Stewart, Katie and Bennie on the quest, in the end, sacrifices his life in the hands of Nicodemus! *Jasmine Chole (Mila Kunis) - Katie's best friend, who aids her, Stewart and Bennie on the quest, in the end, She is found with a man from Damascus! *Vincent Ryce (Chris Pine) - Katie's love interest, who was held captived by Colonol Clayton's men, until he was rescued by Katie, she also realized how blind he was because he was the Chupacabra, in the end, is let go by Katie, and hopes to see her again everynight! *Paulina Malnew (Rachel Weisz) - Katie's mother, in the end, now knows the truth about Steve's death! *Briana Jules (Naomie Harris) - Bennie's wife, he doesn't seem to have a problem with Katie, in the end, She is seen playing chess with Katie' *Steve Malnew (Daniel Craig) - Katie's father, who was killed by Clayton for abandoning the mission, he was forced by Nicodemus to lead them to the El Chupacabra, but he ripped it, and told Stewart burn it *General Balthasar Nicodemus (Danny Huston) - the main antagonist, he has the same tone as William Stryker from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, his goal is to kill the Negro population and creat another civil war, he has Colonol Mortimer Clayton to kill Steve for abandoning them on a mission to Alabama, in the end, Stewart unleashed the El Chupacabra and it killed him! *Colonol Mortimer Clayton (Giancarlo Esposito) - the secondary antagonist, he killed Steve for abandoning the mission, he is most loyal to General Nicodemus, near the end, he was about to be killed by Katie, but Stewart persuades her not to, but when he tried to get up, Stewart knocked him out, and got interigated by them, asking why Nicodemus wants the Chupacacabra, Clayton refused to talk, though Stewart keeps giving electric shocks, causing him to beg for mercy, and he finally tells Steve, Katie and the others about Nicodemus' plan to catch the Chupacabra, to take on the Pentagon, and he confessed that Nicodemus had him kill Steve, and begged to be let go, he cowardly ran away, and he bumped into Nicodemus, who witnessed his shocked up body, and realized he told them everything, they argued, Clayton threatens to use a grenade to blow them both up, but Nicodemus has plans of his own, as he shoots the grenade causing Clayton to explode. *Lt. Reginald McLean (James Badge Dale) - the tertiary, later secondary, antagonist, he has the same tone as Eric Savin from Iron Man 3, he never tells secrets, he never betrays his team, and he is whiter than Clayton, which made him Colonol after Clayton was exploded, in the end, was killed by the El Chupacabra. *Mr. Ping Wong (Ken Jeong) - Stewart's fellow worker, who was crazy about El Chupacabra Plot ??? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Monsters Category:Science fiction